


(My Say in) The Myth of Apollo and Daphne

by sinteresting_facts



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: ABUSVIE RELATIHSPSHIP, DONT LIKE DONT EREAD, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinteresting_facts/pseuds/sinteresting_facts
Summary: i wrote this in 6th grade so i guess just fucking kill me lol





	(My Say in) The Myth of Apollo and Daphne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notfye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notfye/gifts).



> owo
> 
> unabridged raw text from a 6th graders psyche

Once upon a time, I, Apollo was in love, yes in love, with a tree. Well, Daphne was not a tree a first, but her father just got mad at me. So, once, on a river bank, I was chasing my love(Daphne) when her father Peneus saw her. They must of had some sort of crazy daughter-father relationship because to release her from my “terrifying rampage” he turned her into a tree. Yeah, a TREE. He must have loved her some much to think that I was soooooo bad on a husband spectrum, that she was turned into a tree. I must emphasize the fact that SHE WAS TURNED INTO A TREE. I can not believe Eros started this! Okay, I was getting cocky about my bow & arrow skills, and he shot me with a love arrow, and Daphne with a hate arrow! When I find him, I going to show him that I have the superior archery skills. Oh yes, my myth has ended but-- wait a second, If Eros shot me with a love arrow, then all of my love for Daphne was fake! Well then , that little baby is off the hook for this time...


End file.
